No Honor among Thieves
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Satoshi is kidnapped and used against Daisuke and Dark. Will Dark be able to save him and steal the Staff of Shadows at the sametime? Please r&r! :cries: It's done now. :skips off to write next D. N. Angel fic:
1. Satoshinapped

No Honor Among Thieves

By: Kai Celiera

Kai: (Grins) I'm back!

Yami Bakura: (Waving his finger in the air) And we're all _overjoyed_ aren't we? How many times do I have to tell you that no one likes your half-baked ideas.

Kai: (Pouts) I like my half-baked ideas.

Yami Bakura: (face fault) Well, you don't count.

Kai: Just because you ended up with a bad deal DOESN'T mean you get to spoil it for everyone else!

Yami Bakura: (whispers to Satoshi) Run while you still can.

Satoshi: (blinks) I thought Dark was her favorite.

Kai: (glares) I heard that. Anyhoo…on to my grand idea that was bugging me so much last night that I couldn't sleep.

Dark: (raises eyebrow) Oh, so now I'm being blamed for you not sleeping well?

Krad: That's what she said moron!

Dark: (Glares) I don't remember asking YOU Krad!

Krad: (smirks) Yeah, well, I don't remember needing your permission to speak.

Satoshi: (sighs) Don't look now, but I think they're trying to kill each other again.

Daisuke: (Ignores them) What's new Satoshi-kun?

Kai: (sweatdrops) How 'bout we just start the fic? I really don't feel like cleaning blood out of the carpet.

Dark: (evil grin) Blood? There won't be any blood since I don't plan on leaving enough of this loser to fit in a box.

Krad: (scoffs) I'd like to see you try oh great phantom thief!

Kai: (sighs) What am I, surrounded by a bunch of kindergartners?

Dark and Krad: (glares at Kai)

Satoshi: Kai doesn't own D.N. Angel

Daisuke: (smiles) But she would love it if you would please read and review!

11111111111

Satoshi Hiwatari sighed as he walked towards his apartment. It had been a long day at school for him, and he was looking foreword to curling up on the couch and falling asleep. Satoshi continued on his way on his way home, not taking any notice to the figure that was closing in on him from behind, until it was too late.

"Hello Satoshi Hiwatari", a female's voice greeted as Satoshi was pulled into a dark alleyway, held against the wall by a knife, "I've been waiting for you."

Satoshi glared at the girl while he tried to figure out an escape plan. "Oh really?" he replied, as he felt blood began to ooze out of the cut on his neck, "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not in a mood to entertain."

The figure chuckled as she pulled out a cloth from the pocket of her coat. "That's too bad", she mocked as she held the cloth over Satoshi's mouth and nose, "sweet dreams Satoshi."

11111111

"Mom…but I don't wanna steal that stupid old statue", Daisuke complained as his mom tossed his usual black outfit his way, "why can't someone else do it?"

Emiko sighed. "Honey, we've been through this. Sooner or later your just going to have to accept that you are Dark, he's apart of you now", she stated smiling, "Now you had better get going Dai, the warning letter I sent out said you'd be there at midnight."

Daisuke sighed as he walked out the front door. "Bye mom!" he shouted as he left to do his task, "Alright you lazy, good for nothing, get out here Dark!" Daisuke pulled out the tattered picture of his love, Risa, and transformed into the

Great Phantom Thief Dark Mousy.

"Who are you calling a lazy good for nothing Dai?" Dark questioned as he emerged.

"Only you."

Dark scowled. "Very funny Dai", he replied as Wiz turned into his jet black wings, "now off to steal the Gensomaden Statue and pull one over on our favorite commander Satoshi Hiwatari."

Daisuke gave Dark a mental sigh. "Must you be so mean to him?" he questioned.

Dark gave a shrug as he flew off. "It's a gift", he answered.

"Very funny Dark."

1111111111

Dark chuckled as he easily picked the lock that kept him from his prize. "This is too easy", he commented to no one in particular as he entered the room where the statue was kept, "did they honestly believe that that poor excuse of a lock could keep me, the great phantom thief, out of the room?"

"Brag much Dark?" Daisuke inquired smirking, as his voice echoed in the back of Dark's head, "I think you're just full of yourself."

Dark sweatdropped as he walked towards the display case. "I don't remember asking for your two sense Daisuke", he remarked, "and if you think that's bad, just wait till you hear me gloat in front Satoshi." Dark's mouth nearly hit the floor when he noticed that the display case was empty.

"You were saying?" Daisuke muttered.

"Zip it Dai."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy, I'm so glad to finally get to meet you", a figure remarked as a man stepped out of the shadows holding on to the Gensomaden statue, "you're looking for this I assume?"

Dark growled at the figure. Tonight was just not his night, and it was about to become a lot worse.

111111111

Satoshi groaned as he came to. _Where am I?_ He thought to himself as he glanced around the room to observe. Fancy paintings, plush carpeting Satoshi decided he was going to go out on a limb and guess that he was in a mansion of some sort. Needing desperately to stretch out his arms, Satoshi tried to move but found his wrists tied together behind his back. "Damn, I guess these guys aren't messing around." he muttered to himself as he waited for his captors to check up on him. Which lucky for him, wasn't a long wait.

"Well, look who's finally awake", a girl remarked as she advanced towards Satoshi was a knife in her hand. "I hope the accommodations are to your liking."

Satoshi glared at her. "It would have been better if I had gotten one of those chocolate mints on my pillow," he replied as he worked on trying to get his wrists free of the rope.

The girl gave a chuckle as she grabbed a hold of Satoshi's chin. "My, someone woke up in a sour mood", she commented as she ruffled his ice blue hair, "but I suppose you knowing my name couldn't hurt, you can call me Zoë." Satoshi opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Zoë's voice. "The answer to your next question is that you are merely insurance so we can get Dark to do what we want."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at the girl's logic. "You obvious don't know Dark very well then", he stated as he finally got the ropes lose. "Because if you did, you'd know that he's not going to risk his own neck for the sake of me."

"He may not, but I'm sure that cute redhead would have a different idea."

Satoshi let out a growl as he prepared to make a break for it. "Leave Daisuke out of it!" he spat as he ran off in the direction of the door only to be stopped by Zoë scrambling after him and slamming him into a wall.

"Just where do you think your going twerp?" Zoë inquired flashing the knife to Satoshi, "I guess I should have told you not to underestimate me."

"Underestimate?" Satoshi repeated as he struggled to get out of Zoë's grasp. "You're fast, I'll give you that. Now let go of me!"

Zoë shook her head at her captive. "I guess I'll just have to teach you what happens to naught little boys that try to run away," she stated, taking the knife and stabbing it through Satoshi's hand. Satoshi cried out in pain as the blade ripped through his flesh and embedded itself in the wall. "Now look what you did, you got blood all over the floor."

"Go to hell!" Satoshi spat as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain of his injured hand and stay conscious.

"My, my you've got quite a tongue on you, Satoshi," a voice said as a sliver haired man entered the room. "I thought I told you not to harm him, Zoë."

Zoë glared at Satoshi before turning her attention back to the new comer. "Well, that was before he tried to escape", she explained eyeing Satoshi, who was still stuck to the wall, "So did Dark take the bait, Alex?"

Alex gave a sadistic smirk as he pulled the knife out of Satoshi's hand, causing him to whimper. "Hook, line and sinker my dear", he replied. "The Staff of Shadows is as good as ours."

"Dark won't come", Satoshi murmured as he wrapped his bloody hand in his shirt, "he's not going to waste his time saving me."

Alex shook his head at the boy. "I wouldn't worry that pretty little head of yours, Satoshi", he stated pulling Satoshi to his feet and pushing him towards Zoë, "clean him up and get read for our guest to arrive."

11111111

Kai: (grins) Well, that's it for chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it!

Satoshi: (Sitting in the corner) what did I ever do to deserve this?

Kai: (glomps Satoshi) I'm sorry Satoshi-kun! I promise to be nicer next chapter.

Yami Bakura: (rolls eyes) That's what she _always_ says

Satoshi: (gagging) Kai, I can't breathe.

Dark: (snickers) Now THAT'S funny.

Krad: (sweatdrops) You're such a puttz Mousy.

Dark: (glares) Krad, don't ever say that again.

Kai: (smacks Dark and Krad) Don't start you two!

Daisuke: (smiles) Please read and review!


	2. The Staff of Shadows

Chapter 2: The staff of Shadows.

Kai: (smiles) Time to start the second chapter!

Satoshi: (grumbles) Do we have to Kai?

Kai: (shrugs) Well, I suppose we don't Satoshi, but then the reviewers would have to kill you.

Reviews: (looks over to see Tarnished Shadow, Tsuki Fox, Spoiler and Mergic glaring at him)

Satoshi: (face fault) …..

Yami Bakura: (rolls eyes) Oh look, more rabid fan girls.

Kai: (glares) Some one do the disclaimer!

Krad: Lil' Kai doesn't own D.N. Angel! Please R/R!

11111111111111111

Kai: Thanks to my reviewers Tarnished Shadow, Tsuki Fox, Spoiler and Mergic (hands them a cookie) for all the great feedback! I'd say I'm doing pretty good for only watching 4 episodes and read 7 manga .

Satoshi: (pouts) Why can't I have a cookie?

Kai: (sighs) Here Satoshi, (hands him a cookie too) Now, on with the fic!

Satoshi: .

_Yet you treasure this reality, Satoshi. Just as you treasure that boy...what do I treasure? To me...you are everything. Krad_

1111111111111111111

"_What are we going to do, Dark?"_ Daisuke asked as Dark sat on the roof of Niwa house where he often went to think.

Dark shook his head. "I don't like the situation one bit, Dai, it has trap written all over it", Dark stated. "That Alex guy is not to be trusted."

"_You're right, but we can't just leave Satoshi there"_, Daisuke replied remembering that Alex had mentioned something about his blue-haired friend's safety.

Dark gave a devious grin. "Course we could!" he joked as With turned into his jet black wings and he flew off into the night. "But that would make stealing too easy for me."

"_That's not funny, Dark!"_

11111111111111111111

Satoshi sighed as he leaned back in the chair he had been tied to after his failed escape attempt. _How did I get myself into this mess?_ He thought to himself as he glanced at his injured hand and noticed that it had already started to bleed through the bandage that Zoë had wrapped around it.

"Dark Mousy has been spotted!" one of Alex's lackeys announced.

Alex smirked as he walked towards Satoshi's chair. "See, didn't I tell you there was nothing to worry your pretty little head about?" he asked ruffling Satoshi's hair affectionately. "Everything's going according to my plan, but I can't have you babbling it once Dark arrives so I'll just do this." Alex took out a rag and tied it around Satoshi's mouth. Satoshi glared at the sliver-haired man while he tried to get the gag out of his mouth before his attention was grabbed by a new figure standing in the doorway.

"Well, that's one way to shut him up", the figure remarked as he entered the room.

"May I present Dark Mousy!" Zoë announced.

"Greetings, Dark", Alex said stepping forward, "how nice of you to join the party."

Dark glared at the figure before turning his attention back to the Commander to make sure he wasn't ruffed up too much. He frowned when he noticed Satoshi's blood soaked bandage around his hand. "Cut to the chase, Alex", he spat. "I don't have time for your pleasantries."

"My apologies, Dark", Alex replied, "Then let me take as little of your time as possible, I wish to hire you."

Dark raised his eyebrow. "What, do I have mercenary written on my forehead?" he inquired, "I'm not interested."

Alex smiled as he walked over to Satoshi again. "That's why we have our little insurance policy", he stated patting Satoshi on the head before grabbing a fist full of his hair and placing a knife at his throat. "but, I must warn you that if you refuse I'll have to slit his pretty little neck."

_"Dark, it looks like we don't have much of a choice"_, Daisuke said as Dark began to think over Alex's proposition.

Dark snickered at Daisuke. "We always have a choice, Dai", he joked, "I mean we could finally be rid of that creepy little brat and be free to steal as we please."

_"You can't be serious, Dark!"_ Daisuke shouted, _"You're not planning what I think you're planning?"_

"Thinkin' about it."

_"You can't just let Hiwatari die"_, Daisuke argued. Wishing he could hit the thief in the head right about now.

Dark gave the child a mental smirk. "So, your true feelings about the dear Commander finally come out", he teased.

_"What? No!"_ Daisuke yelled blushing. "Would you just shut up and save him already?"

"You're blushing."

_"Shut up, dork!"_

"That's Dark to you."

Alex smiled as he watched the two fight among themselves. "Have you decided, Dark?" he asked eyeing the thief.

Dark smirked as he took out a coin and flipped it into the air. "Well Commander, looks like it's your lucky day", he announced looking at Satoshi, who returned his gaze with an icy look of his own. "So what's my target?"

Alex shook his head and released his hold on Satoshi's head. "All things in time my friend", he replied, "what kind of host would I be if I didn't feed my guests?"

Dark looked at Satoshi again before answering. "A rotten one."

1111111111111

Kai: (grins) Yay! I've beaten the evil writer's block of chapter 2!

Dark: Don't you mean Flare beat the evil thing known as your writer's block?

Kai: (pokes fingers together) He helped….a little.

Flare: (walks in) Just a little uh hu.

Kai: (blinks) What are you doing here? I thought you hated Fan fiction.

Flare: (grins) I'm making a cameo. (walks out)

Satoshi: (raises eyebrow) Okay, he's weird.

Krad: Please R/R!

Kai: (grins) Or I'll sic Krad on you!

Krad: (face fault) What do I look like to you, your attack angel?

Dark: (grinning like an idiot) It suites you, Krad.

Krad: I hate you, you're aware of that right?


	3. Food Fun

Chapter 3: Dinner Time Trouble

Krad: (walks in with Dark) You know Kai, with a title like that your bound to raise a few eyebrows.

Kai: (rolls eyes) What's your point, Krad?

Krad: (smiles as he tunes up his base guitar) No point, just saying.

Kai: Yeah, well, no one asked you

Dark: (playing a few chords on his electric guitar) Do I get to make fun Satoshi in this chapter?

Satoshi: (glares) Don't you always?

Dark: (innocent look) Why, whatever do you mean, Commander?

Satoshi: …

Kai: (looks at the guitars) What's up with the instruments guys?

Dark: (evil smirk) Oh you'll find out, Lil' Kai.

Kai: (looks at Satoshi) Do we even wanna know?

Satoshi: (looks up from reading a book entitled: How to catch phantom thieves for dummies) With those two, probably not.

Kai: (sighs) I don't own D.N.Angel. Thanks to all that reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Satoshi: Cuz lord knows I didn't.

Kai: Put a sock in it, Satoshi!

1111111111111111

Satoshi rolled his eyes as the chair he was tied to was set in front of a large table filled with every food imaginable. "Wouldn't have just been easier if you had just untied me then retied me?" he inquired after Alex had taken the gag out of his mouth. "Or was that too complicated a process for your simple mind to comprehend?"

Alex chuckled as he took his place at the head of the table. "Well Satoshi, I couldn't give you another chance to escape now could I?" he replied motioning for Dark to seat himself. "Please enjoy the meal." Alex smiled and placed a plate full of food in front of Satoshi as Dark dished himself up.

"I'm tied to a chair you idiot", Satoshi stated raising an eyebrow at the gesture. "How am I suppose to get the food in my mouth?"

"Zoey will help you."

Satoshi glared at Alex as Dark began to snicker at the thought of the Commander being spoon fed by his captors. "This is undignifided", he spat.

"You don't have a choice twerp", Zoë stated holding a spoonful of mash-potatoes in front of Satoshi's mouth, "now be a good boy and open your mouth." Satoshi shook his head and clamped his mouth shut.

"Come on Commander, don't be difficult", Dark said with his mouth full of food, "just think of it this way, you've got a beautiful women willing to spoon fed you while you don't have to lift a finger."

Satoshi glared at the Phantom Thief. "Well Dark, you seem to have put it in perspective for me. I now hate you more then I hate…" Satoshi was cut off by Zoë taking advantage of the situation and sticking the spoon in his mouth. Dark erupted in laughter, nearly choking on his food making Satoshi's blood boil even more. The Commander glared daggers at the two while he finished chewing. "You seem to be getting a great amount of amusement out of the situation, Dark." he spat after he'd finished chewing.

Dark smiled as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, Hiwatari."

Zoë smiled as she placed another spoonful Satoshi. "Come on, open up for me again," she said grabbing a hold of Satoshi's injured hand, "because if you don't, I can guarantee you're not going to like the consequences." Zoë squeezed hard on Satoshi's hand causing him to whimper and reluctantly open his mouth.

"So when do I get to find out what my target is?" Dark questioned impatiently as he finished his meal, "I thought you said you were going to cut to the chase?"

Alex smiled. "The artifact I wish for you to steal is called The Staff of Shadows", he replied taking a sip of wine.

"Ooh…fancy title", Dark joked, "So what's so special about this staff?"

Alex shrugged. "That information is unknown even to me I'm afraid", he said tossing a map to Dark. "Use this to guide you Zoë can fill you in on the rest of the details, while I go see to the accommodations of our other guest." Satoshi squirmed as Alex cut the ropes binding him to the chair and roughly pulled him out of it handing him to two guards standing by.

Dark smirked, all this was very amusing to him to say the lest. "Nighty night, Commander!" he called out as Satoshi was dragged from the room.

1111111111111

Satoshi decided not to struggle against the goons holding him considering he found out awhile ago that it did him absolutely no good and only managed to tire him out. He was dragged up to the top of a large glass box and unceremoniously shoved inside with the grate closed behind him. Satoshi's eyes darted back and forth around the enclosure as he tried to piece together what Alex had in store for him. His worst fears were realized however when he heard a familiar sound.

111111111111

"The hardest thing about getting into this place will be all the motion sensors", Zoë explained as she and Dark walked down the hallway to another room.

Dark gave the girl a smirk. "It sounds like fun to me", he replied, ignoring Dai who was currently screaming inside of his head. _How the hell are we going to pull this off, Dark?_

Zoë smiled as she turned the doorknob. "Well, if your so confident, then you might enjoy our next little twist to the game", she inquired as the two entered the room.

1111111111111

Krad& Dark: (singing) Daisuke's mom has got it going on! She's all I want, and I've waited for so long!

Kai: (twitches) Cut it out you guys! You're ruining my great cliffhanger!

Satoshi: (face fault) We're going to kill'em.

Daisuke: (nods) Oh yeah, Hiwatari-kun.

Emiko: (smiles) Oh I don't know, Dai-chan, I think it's kinda cute!

Daisuke: MOM!

Kai: (shrugs) I guess it wouldn't be so bad, if they weren't so off key.

Dark: (glares) I am _not_ off key! It's all Krad's fault!

Krad: I'm a _way_ better singer then you are, Mousy!

Satoshi: (chucks his book at Krad's head) Please read and review!

Kai: (hanging on Satoshi) Yeah, what Satoshi-sama said!


	4. The Search

Kai: (smiles) Okay, I think we let the reviews sit in suspense long enough, don't you agree?

Satoshi: No, but then again I don't really like what's going on in the story.

Kai: (huggles Satoshi) Oh come on now, don't be like that.

Satoshi: …….

Yami Bakura: (dives into the reviewer box) Look! Someone loves me! (holds up Tuski Fox's review)

Kai: (raises eyebrow) She only asked about you, that doesn't mean she loves you.

Yami Bakura: (glares) Don't you burst my bubble, Kai!

Malik: (walks up behind Yami Bakura and pops his bubble) Heheheh…

Yami Bakura: (Chases Malik) Ishtar! I'm gonna kill you!

Kai: (sighs) Anyhoo… Back to answering the reviews.

Jukka Bushtail: I'm glad you like my fic so much, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Tuski Fox: You'll find out in this chapter how the pull it off, and Yami Bakura is back for your viewing pleasure. Why you would want him I have no clue.

Seto: You like him just as much.

Kai: Shut up Seto-sama!

Tsukino-Nichi: I'm updating…I wish to keep my head. (smiles)

Mergic: Yeah I'm glad they didn't decide to sing this chapter, otherwise I might have to kill someone.

Krad: We are not _that_ bad, Kai!

Dark: Yeah, what Krad said.

Satoshi: (shaking his head) Poor, poor me. Kai doesn't own D. N. Angel, please R& R.

11111111111111111

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Alex?" Dark demanded as he eyed the glass box that was slowly filling with water. "You told me before you weren't going to hurt him."

Alex laughed as if what Dark had said was a joke. "I shall keep my promise, Dark", he replied tapping on the glass, "just as long as you return before the tank fills up with water and Satoshi drowns."

Dark growled. "How long?" he questioned looking at Satoshi, whose eyes were filled with fear.

"I'd give it 24 hours", Alex answered folding his arms.

Dark smirked. "More then enough time, now if you'll excuse me I have to go have my mommy write me a note", he said walking away. "Don't worry Commander; I'll have you out of there before you know it."

Satoshi sighed as he slumped against one of the sides of the box. "I'm doomed", he muttered to himself.

_You still have me Satoshi-sama._ a voice in the back of Satoshi's head reminded him.

Satoshi growled. "I won't let you out!" he snapped quickly.

The voice seemed to chuckle at the statement. _Of course, you would choose the thief over me wouldn't you little one, _it stated.

"What other choice do I have?" Satoshi asked, wincing as his injured hand began to throb as the icy water touched it.

_Me? Let me free and you won't have to worry about them harming you again._

"Go away!"

1111111111111111111

"Oh Dai, I'm so proud of you!" Emiko exclaimed hugging Daisuke to her chest, "picking out your own targets like that!"

Daisuke sighed. "Yeah, that's great mom", he remarked trying to pry his mother off of him, "now will you please write the warning letter, my friend's life is in danger."

Emiko raised an eyebrow. "Friend Dai?" she repeated, "What friend?"

"Hiwatari-kun", Daisuke answered averting his eyes knowing his mother would not be please at him trying to rescue the last of the Hikari clan.

"Satoshi Hikari!" Emiko yelled frowning at her son. "He can rot in hell for all I care, him and that Krad."

"MOM! He's my friend!" Daisuke shouted annoyed. "Can you please just do this one thing for me?"

Emiko's features softened at her son once again. "Well, if the Hikari's life is truly that important to you Dai, I'll write the letter," she replied.

Daisuke smiled. "Thanks mom, you're the best!" and with that the redhead ran upstairs to get read for the night's heist.

11111111111

"Are you really going to let him go, Alex?" Zoë questioned as she watched Satoshi play with the bandage around his hand. "I was hoping I could play with him a little more", she put on a pouty face.

Alex simply smiled as he ran his fingers through Zoë's hair. "He'll probably be dead before the thief even gets back my dear," he stated also looking at Satoshi, who was glaring daggers at them now hearing his name be in their conversation, "but, if it makes you feel any better you can mutilate his dead body."

Zoë's eyes lit up. "Oh really, Alex?" she said, "That's so sweet of you!"

Alex nodded before kissing her. "Why not", he replied, "you could even stick his severed head in a hand basket and send it to his father at police headquarters."

_Why don't they just get a room?_ the voice stated, appearing once again to Satoshi.

"For once we agree on something, Krad," Satoshi replied in disgust.

_Well, it would appear that you're still in a bad mood, Satoshi-sama._

"I'm about to die with you still stuck in my head, and you except me to be jumping for joy."

Krad pondered this thought for a moment before replying. _Good point, Satoshi-sama, but I can still get you out of here._

"My answer is still no, Krad."

_Fine, have fun drowning._

"Only, if it will get rid of you."

Alex smiled as he turned off the lights leaving only a candle to light the room. "You should get some rest, Satoshi," he said as he and Zoë left the room, "though I wouldn't suggest lying down."

1111111111111

Dark smiled as he entered the room where the Staff of Shadows was being held. "There it is Dai, the Staff of Shadows", he said as he typed in the access code to get inside the glass the staff was in, "quite a beautiful piece of art."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, once a thief always a thief he guessed. _Dark, would you please get back to the task at hand?_ he asked.

Dark chuckled to himself. "Right, steal the Staff, save your creepy boy lover", he joked picking up the staff off its holder causing the purple orb on top to begin to glow brightly.

_What did you do, Dark!_

Dark shook his head as the wind began to pick up. "I didn't do anything, Dai!" he replied, "The damn thing just activated on its own!"

_Well turn it off!_ Daisuke shouted. _Doesn't it come with like an on/ off switch?_

"I doubt it", Dark stated as the staff began to quiet itself, "Well would yah look at that, the Staff seems to like you, Daisuke."

_Is it just me, or does this job seem way too easy?_

"It's not just you, trust me on that one", Dark commented as he took off towards the exit with the staff safely in his possession, "something's not right, and I'm guessin it has something to do with that thing." Dark pointed at a creature that looked like some kind of rabid dust bunny.

_Dark, what is that thing?_ Daisuke question suddenly very thankful that Dark was in control at the moment.

Dark shook his head. "I have no idea, Dai," he said taking off again, "but I'm not sticking around to find out."

1111111111111111

_What will you do when the thief and his tamer don't come back for you, Satoshi-sama? _Krad asked as Satoshi continued to tred water so that he didn't drown. _Or are you ready to admit that you have only me to depend on?_

Satoshi frowned; he could feel his body begin to tire from having to constantly move. "He'll come Krad, just watch," he said as he tried to keep his mind off the prospect of drowning.

Krad laughed at the boy. _Do you honestly still believe that, little Satoshi? _he inquired. _Need I point out that you're already up to your neck in water?_

"I wish you came with a mute button."

Krad sighed, seeing that he was getting nowhere with his tamer. _Fine, but when you lose consciousness, control of your body is mine, _he stated before leaving Satoshi alone with his thoughts again, _I will not allow you to die while Dark still breathes._

1111111111111111

Satoshi: (sighs) Great, now you're talking about severing my head

Krad: And she wants to put it in a hand basket, don't forget that, Satoshi-sama.

Kai: (rolls eyes) So nice to see you're being enthusiastic about the fic, Satoshi.

Satoshi: I see no reason for me to be, Kai

Kai: (shrug) Now on to more important matters

Satoshi: Like freeing me?

Kai: Writer's block! And bugging Seto

Seto:...

Satoshi: so nice to see I'm on the top of your list of priorities

Kai: (holds up one of Krad's feathers) See how you like this writer's block!

Satoshi: where did you get that?

Kai: Krad's malting

Satoshi: Oh, so that's why he's so pissy

Krad: I heard that.

Yami Bakura: Please R/R! and stay tuned to see who wins in the writer's block vs lil kai!

Satoshi: (scoffs) Yes, because that's so much better then seeing if I die or not!

Yami Bakura: It's not that we don't want to know, we just don't care.

Bakura: Yami, be nice

Yami Bakura: Shut up, Yadonoshi!


	5. The Rescue

Kai: Wow, I can't believe it's already time for chapter 5!

Satoshi: Good for you Kai.

Kai: Oh come Satoshi, it can't be that bad. This is like the crucial chapter where they get to find out whether you live or die.

Satoshi: And you're going to off me just for spite aren't you

Krad: I wouldn't allow her to do that to you my Satoshi-sama.

Satoshi: Mute Button!

Kai: Right…let's just respond to the reviews quick and then I have a date with the evil writer's block of doom

Yami Bakura+ 1

Kai: (glares) yes Yami Bakura+ 1

Roland Knight: Hey Jon, did you know you havethe same name of one of Kaiba's goons? Guess not :P Anyhoo…thanks for reviewing, you already know what's to come.

Ja Ne Kat: If you thought last chapter was funny, just wait till you read this one!

Kilx: Yay, Travis reviewed! Guess what, I finally got past the writer's block in chapter 6 no thanks to you :P

Tsuki Fox: Yesh, Satoshi's head in a hand basket not a pretty picture

Satoshi: Thank you for clarifying that bit of information Kai.

Kai: Oh go pout in a corner.

Yami Bakura: (glomps Tsuki Fox) You love me…just admit it!

Kai: Right…Anyhoo thanks for reviewing.

Mergic and Tor: Yes Mute buttons are good and you should probably wait to destroy the world after I'm done with the fic.

Weevil belongs to Rex: Interesting name btw! I'm updating finally!

Andi: I'm glad you like it, feel free to hug Satoshi all you want hopefully he won't bite he's been kinda crabby lately.

Satoshi: (glares) Shut up Kai, oh and she doesn't own D.N. Angel thank Kami-sama

11111111111111

_Faster, Dark!_ Daisuke shouted as the Phantom Thief ran to get away from the shadow creature, _That thing is gaining on us!_

Dark rolled his eyes as he pulled out a feather. "Tell me something I didn't know, Daisuke," he shouted turning around to face the creature as he began to chant in Japanese, "Yami no hikari, ikinasai ni jigoku, oni!" The creature began to shriek and suddenly disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Daisuke watched in awe as Dark dispatched the demon to wherever it had come from. _That was too close, Dark,_ he stated, _What time is it?_

Dark glanced at his watch. "Almost midnight," he replied twirling the staff in his hand, "I guess it's time to go save your creepy boyfriend."

_I am not in love with Hiwatari!_

Dark chuckled as he held the staff in front of him. "Alrighty Dai, no need to get your underwear in a bunch," the purple orb on the top of the staff began to glow brightly as Dark began to chant again, "Yami no tenshi, nigeru ni yami, kuroi wa night, Activate!" The Phantom thief melted into the shadows, disappearing into the unknown.

11111111111111

Satoshi whimpered as he gasped for air. He had finally reached the breaking point. He was tired, cold and on the point of giving up but still he willed himself to pull against the grate so that he could try to breathe.

_This struggle is pointless, Satoshi-sama_, Krad stated in the back of Satoshi's mind, _you're tired, why not let me take over and get us out of this mess?_

Satoshi shook his head, his mind not registering the fact that Krad couldn't see the gesture. "Please Krad, I…" he muttered incoherently as his thoughts began to slip away from him, "Krad, I am…die now." As he drifted out of consciousness, he thought he saw a figure step out of the shadows into the dim light that the candle provided. Before Satoshi could give much thought onto who the person was he slipped into the dark abyss.

As the shadows seemingly melted off of Dark, he took notice that the box containing the young Commander was filled to the top. What worried him even more was the fact that Satoshi's eyes had just rolled up into the back of his head. Wasting no time, Dark called his wings using them to slice open the glass coffin that had imprisoned Satoshi. Dark lifted the child out carefully and set him on the ground. "Daisuke, he's not breathing," he remarked, "What's that thing you do when someone isn't breathing?"

_You mean CPR?_ Daisuke answered him.

"Yeah, that thing," Dark repeated, "How does one go about doing it?"

_Dark! You don't know how to do CPR! _Daisuke spazzed at the Phantom Thief. _Let me take over, I know how to do it._

"There's no time for that, Dai," Dark ordered taking notice to how pale Satoshi had gotten, "You'll have to walk me through it." Daisuke sighed and told Dark everything he knew on the subject. "Do I really have to put my lips on his? Couldn't I just hit him really hard?"

_Yes Dark, you need to do that. Now stop wasting time!_ Daisuke's voice took on a note of urgency. _The longer you argue with me the deader he gets!_

Dark sighed. "You just better hope Krad is unconscious too," he said bending down to begin giving CPR to Satoshi. "Or I'm never going to hear the end of it." This went on for another two minutes before Satoshi began to cough up water.

_Turn him over on his side, Dark! _Daisuke ordered. _Otherwise he'll choke._

Dark did as he was told and turned Satoshi towards himself not knowing what was going to happen next. "Dai, that little brat threw up on me!" he complained as Satoshi continued to cough. "I'm covered in Hikari puke!"

Daisuke laughed. _I guess I should have warned you about that,_ he replied finding the whole situation amusing.

"Yeah, that would have been nice, Dai," Dark grumbled as Satoshi began to whimper and shake like a leaf, "and if you think I'm going to cuddle up to creepy boy to keep him warm you got another thing coming!"

_I was going to suggest a blanket, but whatever you wanna do, Dark_

Dark sighed as he got up in search of a blanket and possibly a different pair of pants. "Well, this night couldn't get much worse", he muttered as he broke into a near by room.

_What are you doing just leaving Hiwatari like that, Dark?_

"He'll be fine, Daisuke," Dark assured him as he dug through a dresser. "How much trouble could he get into when he's out cold?"

Daisuke shrugged. _Why are you digging through the dresser?_ He inquired.

Dark rolled his eyes as he picked up the blanket and walked back to where he had left Satoshi. "Hikari puke, duh," he replied, "it's not like it's going to matter anyways considering I plan on robbing this place blind later."

_What for, we already have the Staff of Shadows._

Dark bent down and covered Satoshi up with the blanket. "Because Daisuke, no one gets to mess with the Commander except me" he stated ruffling the other Tamer's hair before sitting down to rest a bit before making his escape. Satoshi mumbled something in his sleep and turned over, landing in Dark's lap.

Daisuke snickered. _Maybe I'm not the one with the crush, Dark, _he joked.

Dark shook his head. "No, I was merely stating that I'm the only one allowed to mess with his pretty little head," he replied moving some of the wet bangs away from Satoshi's face. "And now that I'm strong enough to use the Staff of Shadows again, I suggest we get the dear Commander home where he can rest."

_Good idea, Dark!_ Daisuke replied as Dark bent down to pick Satoshi up when he began to whimper again. _What's going on?_

"You remember when I said that this night couldn't get worse?" Dark asked as he watched Satoshi's eyes open; only they weren't their normal ice blue color, they were golden and his hair began to grow into a long blonde ponytail. "Well, it just got worse."

The figure smirked as he looked into Dark's eyes. "Hello, Dark," he greeted, "I suppose I should thank you for saving my dear Tamer."

Dark quickly pushed the other angel away and stood up from his spot on the floor. "I'd love to stay and chat Krad, but I promised Emiko-chan I'd be home for breakfast," and with that, Dark activated the Staff and melted into the shadows.

"Coward," Krad spat as he held out a white feather but found that he wasn't able to use it, "Satoshi-sama must be too weak." he glanced down at his injured hand before pulling out a dagger that had been stuck in the wall and flashing a sadistic smirk.

1111111111111111

Daisuke yawned as he laid his head on his desk. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard Takeshi's voice break the pleasant silence.

"Hey Niwa!" Takeshi greeted as he patted Daisuke on the back. "Boy you look tired; did you have a rough night?"

Daisuke sighed, seeing as how he was going to get no sleep now. "You have no idea, Takeshi," he replied as his friend plopped himself in a chair across from Dai, "I'm so tired."

"I bet you didn't hear what happened last night then!" Takeshi remarked raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

"No, I didn't, but I bet you're going to tell me."

Takeshi grinned as he spoke. "There was a gruesome double murder last night!" he exclaimed, "Zoë and Alex something or other."

"Dark weren't those the same people who Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked rousing the thief from his afternoon nap.

_This has Krad written all over it, Dai,_ Dark said with a yawn, _I don't like it at all._

Takeshi pulled a packet of pictures and set them in front of Daisuke. "My dad said that there was so much blood that they couldn't even find any fingerprints," he remarked, "the person who did this even wrote a message in the blood, I bet it was Dark!"

Risa glared at the reporter before hitting him in the head. "Mr. Dark would never do something like that!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever Risa, you don't know that!" Takeshi argued back.

Daisuke ignored his fighting classmates and spoke with Dark again. "Can you read what it says, Dark?" he asked.

_I can read fine Daisuke,_ Dark answered, _it reads; you're next Dark, it sounds like Krad is challenging me._

Daisuke was about to reply when his teacher interrupted his thoughts. "Niwa, I'd like you to bring these papers over to Hiwatari since he wasn't at school today." she said.

Daisuke nodded and stuffed the papers into his bag. "Alright, I'll bring them to Hiwatari!" he replied walking out.

11111111111111

Kai: Okay, now back to the task at hand! DIE EVIL WIRTER'S BLOCK! holds up Krad's feather and begins to chant in Latin)

Dark: (smirks) Oh boy, here it comes.

(Big explosion and Kai appears from the cloud of smoke with her hair standing on end and a black face)

Krad: (Falls over laughing) That's what you get for trying to use my power!

Kai: Owie! (Starts crying)

Satoshi: (glares) great going, now she's crying. (Pulls Kai into the bathroom to get her clean up)

With: Kyuu! (Translation: Please read and review!)


	6. Drenched in Blood

Krad: (laughing hysterically) I think Master Satoshi over did it a bit with the band-aids.

Kai: (walks out looking like a mummy) Guys? A little help please.

Satoshi: (smirks) We're out of band-aids. (laughs)

Kai: This isn't funny!

Dark: Maybe not for you

Kai: FIRED! All of you! Now for the reviewers, thank you so very much! (hands cookies and plushies to reviewers) and a special hello to that little bitch Travis. You get no cookie for calling my Satoshi-sama gay!

Kelsey: Ahh, Satoshi's half mine you know.

Satoshi: (sighs) Great, now I'm being fought over.

Kai: (rolls eyes) He is mine…I don't own D. N. Angel! If I did, Police Chief Hiwatari would be very, very dead.

Chief Hiwatari: I've been here two minutes and I'm already getting death threats.

1111111111111111

"Hey Hiwatari, open up!" Daisuke shouted knocking on the door to his blue haired friend's apartment. "It's Daisuke, I have your homework."

_Oh look, I guess Creepy kid isn't home, _Dark remarked, _let's go home._

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "What's gotten into you, Dark?" he asked as he turned the doorknob and found that it was open. "That's odd, why would Hiwatari leave his door open like that?"

_One word; Krad,_ Dark answered him; _I think it would be better if I took over for awhile, Dai._

"But what about Hiwatari?" Daisuke questioned as he changed into the Phantom Thief.

Dark chuckled as he walked into the apartment. "Don't worry about it, it's not like I'm going to eat him," he joked, "Hey Commander, you in here?" There was a small whimper; Dark followed the noise into what appeared to be Satoshi's bedroom. "What the hell?" he questioned when he saw Satoshi lying on the floor covered from head to toe in blood. Dark sighed and pulled the boy into a sitting position, shaking him lightly.

Satoshi groaned and opened his eyes, confused blue orbs stared straight up at Dark as they tried desperately to focus themselves. "What's going on?" he questioned though his voice was so soft Dark had to strain to make out what he had said. "Where am I?"

"You're in your room," Dark replied, "and you're in need of a shower."

Satoshi glanced down and noticed the fact that he was covered in blood. "What are you doing here, Dark?" he asked, his mind finally registering who was holding him up.

"I was bring you your homework, but I can't just leave you like this so I'll clean you up," Dark explained as he picked Satoshi up as gently as he could and walked towards the bathroom. "or perhaps you'd rather have Dai-kun give you a sponge bath."

Satoshi struggled weakly against Dark's grasp. "Let go of me, Dark!" he shouted. "I don't need your help!"

"Stubborn, as usual," Dark remarked setting him in the tub and using the sprayer to clean the blood off of the blue haired boy, "now stop being difficult, Commander."

_Having fun, Dark?_ Daisuke inquired as he watched the scene unfold.

_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't Daisuke, messing with his head is second only to stealing,_ Dark replied to his Tamer as he got a towel to dry Satoshi off with, "see, that wasn't so bad, Satoshi."

Satoshi glared at Dark. "Speak for yourself," he muttered as his wet school uniform was replaced with his star cover pjs.

Dark sighed and lifted Satoshi out of the tub and carried him back to his room, setting him on the bed. "Stay put, I'll go make some tea or something," he said covering the boy up with the covers. Dark disappeared into the kitchen followed by a string of curses and the sound of breaking glass; he appeared a few minutes later with two cups in hand.

"Thank you, Dark," Satoshi replied as he took the offered glass.

"How are you feeling?"

Satoshi took a sip of tea before answering. "Tired, Krad used a lot of my energy." he yawned as he set the cup on the table beside his bed and snuggled into his sheets.

"So it was…" Dark began before Satoshi cut him off again.

"Krad, yes, he murdered those people in cold blood," Satoshi finished as Dark watched the tears that the boy had been trying to hide begin to fall down his face, "I don't even care if they were going to kill me, no one deserves to be murdered like that."

Dark raised an eyebrow; this was a side of Satoshi he had never seen so he didn't quite know how to react to it. "Here Daisuke, your turn to take over," he said giving control back to his Tamer, "I've never been good at the mushy stuff, especially with guys."

Daisuke rolled his eyes at Dark's comment before walking over to Satoshi and handing him a Kleenex. "It isn't your fault Krad did those bad things, Hiwatari," he stated trying to comfort his friend.

Satoshi scowled at Daisuke before pushing his arm away from him. "Don't bother, Niwa-kun," he muttered turning to the side so that he wasn't facing the redhead, "caring about me will only get you killed."

Daisuke shook his head as he leaned over Satoshi. "Well, I'm not dead yet, Hiwatari!" he joked as he watched Satoshi pull the sheets over his head.

Satoshi sighed in frustration under his warm blankets. _Why won't he leave me alone?_ He pondered as he let out a whimper again. _No! Krad, he's going to come out!_

"What's wrong, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked as he pulled the sheets off Satoshi's head to reveal that one eye was already turning golden.

"N-Niwa…run…a-away!" Satoshi managed to gasp out before the pain overwhelmed him again. "D-Dark…get…him..o-out"

_It's Krad!_ Dark spat, the venom very apparent in his voice. _I was wondering when he would take control of Satoshi's weakened state and come out for a visit._ He quickly took control of Daisuke's body just in time to see Satoshi fall unconscious once more and white wings sprout from his back.

"Why hello, Dark Mousy," Krad greeted as he emerged from Satoshi's body, "how nice of you to take such good care of Satoshi-sama."

111111111111

Kai: (finally gets free of the band-aids) That's it! You're mine Hiwatari!

Satoshi: (being choked to death) Help…can't…breathe!

Dark: (trying to pry Kai off the Commander) Kai, I just spent the whole freaking last chapter trying to save his ass; I'm not letting you kill him!

Kai: (lets go of Satoshi) Good point. (drops Satoshi)

Dark: Thank you, Kai.

Satoshi: (gasping for breath) Please….read and review. I'm going to kill you Kai!

Kai: Good luck with that.

Yami Bakura: It doesn't work, I've tried

Bakura: YAMI!


	7. In the End

Kai: (starts balling) It's the end! I DON'T WANT IT TO END!

Satoshi: (smiles) Thank Kami-sama! It's about time.

Kai: (sniffs) But I'm having too much fun writing it, Satoshi-sama.

Krad: (brushing his hair) Why don't you just write another one then, Kai?

Kai: (glomps Krad) That's the best idea you've had all fic!

Satoshi: (glares at Krad) You just had to go and give her an idea like that, didn't you Krad?

Krad: I did it to spite you Satoshi-sama.

Satoshi: I hate you.

Bakura: Kai-chan doesn't own D. N. Angel, but please read and review!

11111111111

Dark growled. "What do you want, Krad?" he asked backing up.

Krad smirked as he took notice of Dark pitiful escape attempt and quickly pinned him to the floor. "Why I just wanted to thank you, Dark," he cooed as he got right into Dark's face, "I especially liked that kiss of life you gave Satoshi-sama." his grin got bigger as he illustrated his point by kissing Dark.

Dark gagged. "Oh so you saw that did you?" he remarked pushing Krad off of him sending him sprawling into a near by wall.

_Dark! What about Hiwatari?_ Daisuke piped in.

"As much as I don't want to hurt him, Daisuke," Dark replied as he watched Krad hold his head, "he's not giving me much choice."

Krad growled. "This ends now, Dark!" he shouted as he pulled out one of his white feathers and held it up, "DIE!"

Dark laughed when he saw that the feather of Krad's did nothing. "Satoshi is still too weak to use your magic, Krad!" he yelled taking out a feather of his own. "Nighty night!" the feather glowed and Krad's eyes closed as he transformed back into Satoshi.

Satoshi whimpered as his eyes fluttered open again. "What happened, Dark?" he questioned looking up at the Phantom Thief. "I didn't k…"

Dark cut him off. "Sshh Commander," he said softly as he picked him and laid him in bed again, "you need to rest." Satoshi smiled at Dark before closing his eyes and drifting off into dream land.

_Is Hiwatari okay?_ Daisuke asked the worry apparent in his voice.

"He's fine, Daisuke," Dark replied shutting the door as quietly as he could, "let's go home, I need to go wash my mouth out with bleach."

Daisuke laughed. _But I thought kisses were your greeting, Dark,_ he remarked.

"Oh they are, Dai," Dark stated, "But that little stunt that Krad just pulled was the most disgusting thing that's ever happened to me."

111111111111

Dark smirked as he opened the display case that contained the Gensomaden statue once more. "Well, looks like we got what we came for, Dai," he said, "so nice of Alex to put it back where he found it." Dark raised an eyebrow as he turned around to come face to face with Satoshi Hiwatari.

_Well, looks like you're busted, Dark! _Daisuke joked inside of Dark's head.

"Good evening, Commander Hiwatari." Dark remarked giving a mock tip of his non-existent hat. "Shouldn't you still be resting?"

Satoshi smiled. "Hello Dark," he greeted completely ignoring the last statement made by Dark.

"Well, it's nice to see you're feeling better, Satoshi," Dark replied eyeing the exit, "but I've got what I came for so I'll bid you good night!" He started to run away but stopped when he noticed the Commander wasn't chasing him. "What, still to weak to chase me?"

Satoshi shook his head. "Go ahead and leave, Dark," he stated staring at him, "I'm not going to stop you tonight."

Dark blinked as his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Did I just hear you right, Commander?" he asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Yes you heard, Dark," Satoshi replied, "consider it my thank you."

111111111111111

Satoshi sighed as he knocked on the door of his father's office. "Come in," was the reply he got before he entered.

"Hello, Father," Satoshi greeted in the usual monotone he used only for the Police Chief, "you wanted to see me."

Satoshi's father turned around to face the blue haired boy. "You let him ESCAPE!" he hollered as he banged his fists on his desk.

Satoshi cringed. "I had my reasons," he explained turning away, "I wouldn't expect a person like _you _to understand."

"Watch your mouth, Satoshi!" Chief Hiwatari yelled backhanding Satoshi, sending him sprawling, his still injured body screaming in pain as he connected with the wall, but he wasn't going to let it show. "Find Dark and capture him!" and with that he turned and walked out of the room.

"I would be delighted, Father," a voice not belonging to Satoshi answered as a blonde haired demon stood up holding his cheek, "right after I take care of you for ever laying a finger on my Master Satoshi."

11111111111

Kai: Waaaaaaaaaaaa! It's done! (Cries on Satoshi)

Satoshi: (rolls eyes) Kai, you're getting my shirt all wet.

Kai: (sniffs) Oh…sorry

Satoshi: No your not

Kai: You're right, I'm not.

Yami Bakura: If you leave her a nice review I bet she'll shut up

Bakura: Great shameless plug Yami-sama

Yami Bakura: Shut up Yadonoushi!

Kaiba: (randomly appears) Please read and review and be on the look out for the sequel to this fic, which will be written by Flare-kun, Ra help us

Kai: (grins) and if he butchers it, I get to kill him!

Flare: That's not much incentive for me to write this Kai.

Kai: (cracks whip) Start writtin'

Bakura: (shakes head) Oh good lord.


End file.
